Amanda
Amanda (アマンダ Amanda) is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. She is one of the three children that Crow Hogan looks after. Appearance Amanda is a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and puffy burgundy hair. She wears a white long shirt accompanied with a dark pink vest with brown lines. Amanda also uses studded earrings. Ep90 Frank, Amanda and Tanner.png|Amanda, Frank and Tanner in their Underground Labor Facility outfits. History Synchro Dimension Arc Friendship Cup: Finals Amanda assumed a more active role with Frank and Tanner when they become involved with Yuzu. They brought her to see Crow and Shun's Duel after she woke up from being rescued by Sora.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 80: "Reunion that Transcends Dimensions" She talked about her dislike for Shun, only for Yuzu to speak out and defend him,Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 81: "Our Respective Battlefields" and changed her opinion of him when Shun rescued Tanner.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 82: "Ultimate Falcon VS Black Thunder" She refused to abandon Yuzu to Security and was rescued with Yuzu and her foster brothers by Sora. The three children were awed by Sora and Yuzu's tag Duel and were impressed when they learned Sora that saved her and became nervous when the atmosphere tensed between Sora and Yuzu. The three children learned about the invasion of the Obelisk Force from the elder children. 's strange abilities.]] Amanda, Frank, and Tanner were dismayed to learn that they also had to go with Yuzu and hide in the Underground.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 83: " The Bond Between Teacher and Disciple" During their time there, they become the first people other than Yūya and Yūgo to learn about Yuzu's bracelet's strange abilities as well as its connection to Yūya, which they found strange and fascinating.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 87: "Memories of the Beast" The three children had to tirelessly dissuade and physically prevent Yuzu from leaving the Underground several times because of her concern for Yūya.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 88: "The Thunder Strikes!" Their time together resulted in a strong bond with Yuzu, as they frantically began to search for her after they realized she escaped, and quickly alerted the situation to Gongenzaka, Chojiro, and Crow.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 90: "The Beacon of Revolution" ".]] After escaping the Underground, the three children parted from Crow and began searching for Yūya, Yuzu, Serena, and Sora at City.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 91: "Converging Fates" They reunited with Yūya, Gongenzaka, and Sam during Yūya's attempt to get back to the Duel Palace. Amanda, Frank and Tanner were shocked and saddened to hear of Serena's recapture by the Obelisk Force and led Yūya to another pathway to the Duel Palace. She, Frank, Tanner, and Sam also end up traveling on Shun's two "Raid Raptors - Force Strix", flying about City for the first time in their lives, which they were happy about.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 95: "The Duel You Believe In" Fifth Dimension ARC-V Arc After Zarc's defeat, Amanda is seen watching Yūya's Duel against Jack with Shinji, Damon, Tony, Frank, Tanner, Sam, Chojiro, and his lackeys.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 146: "Dimension Highway" She was happy when Yūya won. She then watched Yūya and Reiji's Action Duel.Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 147: "The Unleashed Dragons" Amanda watched Yūya and Reiji gather Action Cards to in order for one of them to win the Duel first due to the effect of "Entermate Five-Rainbow Magician". She was happy when Yūya won and was sent to the Pendulum Dimension by Ray Akaba witness and Yuzu's revival and was surprised by Rin's spirit reviving as wellYu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V episode 148: "The Miracle Drawn by the Pendulum" References }} Navigation Category:Character Category:Female Category:Synchro Dimension Category:Commons Category:Kids